Shattered
by Shuichi Akai
Summary: The FBI finds an agent they all thought had died. But there is one problem: he is now mentally unstable. Most of the agents think he'll never recover but Jodie will not stop trying until she has her friend back. COMPLETE!
1. Found

**Shattered**

**Title: **Shattered  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Case Closed/Detective Conan  
><strong>Timeline:<strong> After Akai's Death  
><strong>Summary:<strong> The FBI finds an agent they all thought had died. But there is one problem: he is now mentally unstable. Most of the agents think he'll never recover but Jodie will not stop trying until she has her friend back.  
><strong>Author(s): <strong>Shuichi Akai; Akai4Ever/BallerinaGin4Ever  
><strong>AN: After escaping death at Raiha Pass, Akai was kidnapped before he could disguise himself. This took place a couple days after the incident. James knew of the plan to fake his death but didn't know he was kidnapped.  
>AN: This story was co-written with Akai4Ever.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Key:<br>**"English"  
><span>**Onomatopoeia  
><strong>"Japanese"  
><em>ThoughtsEmphasis/Dream_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Found<strong>

"We've located one of the Organization operatives," James informed Jodie and Camel. "We are to capture him alive if possible. This is his profile."

Camel opened the manila folder. The photo was of a boy around nineteen. He had dark raven hair that covered one of his eyes. His eyes were pure black like darkness. He had a scar across his right cheek and a smaller x-like scar at his forehead. He had a sadistic smile, which matched his profile.

**Name: **Honchou Mizikato  
><strong>Codename: <strong>Madeira  
><strong>Age: <strong>19  
><strong>Hair Color: <strong>Raven**  
>Eye Color: <strong>Black**  
>Personality: <strong>Sadistic**  
>Specialty: <strong>Torture

"H-He's so young!" Jodie exclaimed. "Is this really one of the Organization's goons?"

"I'm afraid so," James nodded. "He specializes in torture, pushing you to the breaking point of your mind. He can torture not just physically but also mentally. We don't know much about him because most of our spies end up being his victims, being killed or committing suicide. He even tortured innocent people."

"That's just wrong!" Jodie clenched her fists. "Why would he torture people that don't even have information!?"

James shook his head. "He was just taught that way by the Organization. We should hurry and detain him before someone else falls victim,"

XXX

"Is this really the place where they are taken to?" Camel asks, looking at the warehouse. Not a single drop of blood was in sight, though the windows were all barricaded and closed.

"This is just the outside," James informed. "The inside is where it is…"

A scream of pain pierced the air. It brought the FBI trio to their senses. "Come on!" Jodie said. "We can still save them!"

The three found an opened door. As soon as they neared it—they weren't even inside yet—their noses wrinkled in disgust. It was a stomach-churning scent of blood and flesh—raw and rotting. They ignored the urge to vomit and ran inside.

The interior matched the scent. Bodies were scattered about, blood everywhere. All of the bodies were dead and suffered various injuries from broken bones to burns to even missing limbs. This time they actually did vomit from the scene.

"G-Get away from me!" The voice was weaker and shakier than the scream, but both belonged to the same person.

Jodie's eyes widened as she recognized that voice. She dashed in the direction of the voice. "Jodie-kun!" James called.

Jodie didn't hear him. She was focused on following the voice to the person it belonged to, hopefully before it was too late. She didn't care about the blood she stepped in, splattering her shoes and the exposed parts of her legs. All she wanted was to save that person. She wanted to save _him._

"Let's go, Camel-kun," James said before the two males chased after their colleague.

XXX

**BANG! **A gunshot rang out as James and Camel reunited with Jodie. She had fired the shot. Her eyes showed anger and hatred. There wasn't even a hint of regret. **THUD! **The teenager's lifeless body fell to the ground in its own puddle of blood.

Their gazes shifted to the figure next to the corpse. He was curled up into a ball, legs to his chest. He only wore a pair of torn jeans. His whole body was dotted with injuries, both old and new. Most of them were still bleeding. His olive-green eyes were bloodshot and wide with fear. His hair was messy and knotted in many places. It took a moment for Camel and James to recognize the man but they then realized that it was Akai Shuichi.

"Shuu!" Jodie ran over to her friend's side.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Akai had taken the fallen knife and lashed out, cutting against Jodie's right thigh.

Jodie loss balance and fell backwards beside the Madeira's corpse. "Shuu," She whispered quieter and calmer this time. "Don't you recognize me?" Akai didn't respond but his wild eyes were focused on the gun Jodie still held. "Look, I'm putting away my gun," She slowly put it back into her holster. "See?"

"Akai-san," Camel called. "It's Camel, James, and Jodie from the FBI,"

"Calm down, Akai-kun," James added. He and Camel also put their guns away. "We are not going to hurt you,"

"Shuu," Jodie continued. "Put down the knife."

Akai stared at them before his eyes showed recognition. He lowered the knife. He opened his mouth but didn't say anything until after a while. "Jodie…James…Camel…" His voice was dry and scratchy.

Jodie kneeled down beside him, despite the slight sting from her wound. "Shuu," She repeated. "Let's get you out of here, okay?"

Akai didn't answer. He stared at the wound he had caused. "I hurt you," His voice was barely a whisper.

"Don't worry about me," Jodie said. "Your injuries are worse. Let's head to the FBI Base. They'll treat you there."

Akai slightly nodded. He put a hand against the warehouse wall as he attempted to stand up, only to fall to his knees. He winced at the pain. He once again attempted to stand up, but this time Jodie and Camel helped him.

James stared in shock at the wounds Akai had received. "We'll wrap the wounds up at the car to stop the bleeding. They'll treat the wounds back at base."

XXX

Akai sat in the backseat. Jodie dabbed a cloth with alcohol to Akai's wound. Akai hissed and his eyes became wild again. His breathing became rapid. He tried to scramble away from Jodie, pushing her away. His back hit the rear passenger seat door.

"Shuu calm down!" Jodie said in the calmest manner she could muster.

"We need to sedate him," James said. "Camel-kun, can you hold him down?"

"Yeah," Camel nodded.

"No!" Akai panicked. "S-Stay away from me! Leave me alone! G-Go away!"

Camel and James snuck around the car to the rear passenger door. Akai was still focused on Jodie. James opened it and Camel held Akai. Akai thrashed around. James injected a clear fluid into Akai's arm and the thrashing slowly stopped before he completely lost conscious.

* * *

><p><strong>So that's chapter one of mine and Akai4Ever's story "Shattered". Review and tell us what you think about the first chapter. Suggestions and requests are always welcome.<strong>


	2. Escape

**Shattered**

**Title: **Shattered  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Case Closed/Detective Conan  
><strong>Timeline:<strong> After Akai's Death  
><strong>Summary:<strong> The FBI finds an agent they all thought had died. But there is one problem: he is now mentally unstable. Most of the agents think he'll never recover but Jodie will not stop trying until she has her friend back.  
><strong>Author(s):<strong> Shuichi Akai; Akai4Ever/BallerinaGin4Ever  
><strong>AN: We don't really know how Akai or any unstable person would think. This is our first recover fic.  
>AN: The italics are what Akai was thinking.**

**Key:  
><span>**"English"  
><span>**Onomatopoeia  
><strong>"Japanese"  
><em>ThoughtsEmphasis/Dream_

**Chapter 2: Escape**

When they arrived at the FBI Base, the doctors were stunned for a moment, trying to see if who they really saw was their Silver Bullet. They immediately snapped out of the trance when Jodie shouted, "What are you waiting for!? Operate on him you idiots!"

The doctors quickly brought out a stretcher and wheeled the FBI Agent to the Intensive Care Unit. Jodie, James, and Camel were in the waiting room. "I don't understand," Camel said. "How is Akai-san alive?"

"He didn't die at Raiha Pass," James revealed. "He, Conan-kun, and Kir planned a way to fake his death. I found out about the plan when I noticed the glue on his fingers."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Jodie asked.

"He said that the reaction had to be real," James continued. "I don't know how he was kidnapped though. It must've taken a lot of manpower to take him down."

The doctor came out. "We managed to patch up all his injuries,"

"That's a relief," Jodie said.

"But," The doctor continued. "He suffered mental damage. He's...mentally unstable. I don't think there's anything we could do to help him."

Jodie's heart sank. "But…therapy could help…right?"

The doctor shook his head. "I don't know for sure. He fears everyone, thinking we're enemies. I don't think he can recover."

**Akai's POV**

"Shuu?" I opened my eyes and turned to see Jodie.

Is this an illusion…or is it real? "Is it really you?" My voice cracked.

"Here," She handed me a glass of water.

I stared at it hesitantly. Should I drink it? What if it's laced with a drug? What if this is just all an illusion? Is this even the real Jodie? I stared at here, studying her appearance. She looked exactly like the Jodie Starling I knew.

She must've known my hesitance because she brought it up to her lips and took a sip. After a few seconds, she was still alive. I guess it wasn't poisoned or drugged. I carefully took the cup and gulped it down.

"Is it really you?" I asked once more.

She smiled a little. "It is me, Shuu,"

I reached out and she took my hand. I could feel her skin. So this was real.

**No it isn't.**

My eyes widened. I jerked my hand back. "Shuu? Are you alright? This is reality, Shuu. You're back here, at the FBI Base,"

**She's lying.**

When she tried to put her hand on my shoulder I gripped her wrist. "S-Shuu stop!" She winced as I twisted it. "Y-You're hurting me!"

**Kill her!**

I let go of her wrist and grabbed her throat. She clawed at my hand, begging me to let go. This was all an illusion, a very realistic one. Their drugs must have gotten stronger. I cannot let my guard down. I let it down twice already around these illusions of my FBI colleagues.

The illusions of James, Camel, and a bunch of doctors rushed into the room. I let go of the Illusion Jodie as I tried to get away from the others. I searched around, looking for an exit besides the door. My eyes fell upon a glass window. I jumped through it, falling a couple floors before landing square on my feet and dashing off. I need to escape this illusion. I need to get back to the real FBI and bring down the Organization.

**That is Chapter 2 of Shattered. Conan will appear in the next chapter. Sorry for the long, long, long, long, long, long, long—3 HOURS LATER—long, long, long wait.**

**Review Response:**

**Stansbratn:  
>I've seen a fanfic where Kaito KidKuroba went unstable and one where Gin went unstable. I also read one with Conan too. I was like: WTF about Akai Shuichi? He's a great character!  
>It is quite bitter that Akai is now mentally unstable. Luckily this didn't happen to him in the animemanga or it'd be real tragic.  
>Jodie still loved Akai. She was angered that someone dared to harm him.<br>I hope you continue to read this fanfic (even after the SUPER-DUPER-INCREDIBLY-IT IS A MIRACLE I MADE A NEW CHAPTER-LATE update)**


	3. At the Kudo Mansion

**Shattered**

**Title: **Shattered  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Case Closed/Detective Conan  
><strong>Timeline:<strong> After Akai's Death  
><strong>Summary:<strong> The FBI finds an agent they all thought had died. But there is one problem: he is now mentally unstable. Most of the agents think he'll never recover but Jodie will not stop trying until she has her friend back.  
><strong>Author(s):<strong> Shuichi Akai; Akai4Ever/BallerinaGin4Ever

* * *

><p><strong>Akai: <strong>At least Gin didn't seem me in my state.  
><strong>Akai4Ever: <strong>Don't worry; he will.  
><strong>Shuichi: <strong>What do you think Gin's reaction would be? I'm asking you, readers.  
><strong>Gin: <strong>WTF!? This guy can't be Akai!  
><strong>Shuichi: <strong>I'm not entirely sure if Gin will find out about Akai's condition.  
><strong>Gin: <strong>Let me find out so I can kill Kir and then Akai!

* * *

><p><strong><span>Key:<span>  
><strong>"English"  
><strong>Onomatopoeia<br>**"Japanese"  
><em>ThoughtsEmphasis/Dream_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 3: At the Kudo Mansion<br>**

I don't know how far I ran or for how long. I could hear voices calling my name, but I ignored them. I couldn't let them catch up. I took a turn into an alley, ducking behind a dumpster. I was panting hard; my wounds still not fully healed and were hurting like hell.

I must've dozed off because when I opened my eyes, it was night. There were storm clouds looming above. This illusion feels real but it isn't. I stood up and decided to try to find a way out of this illusion. I walked down the street, but I was still exhausted and my sprained ankle didn't help.

I was about to collapse onto the pavement when I heard a kid's voice. "Akai-san!?" I then lost complete conscious.

**No POV**

"Akai-san! Akai-san!" Conan shook the FBI Agent. _Why isn't he disguised yet? Why is he injured? _He then shook those questions away. "I need to get him inside before it rains!" He took out his phone and dialed a number. "Hakase? Bring your car over to a couple blocks away from Beika Hospital!"

After about twenty minutes, the yellow car came in sight. The professor was a bit surprised to see the injured FBI Agent, but was quick to get him inside the car. They then sped quickly to the Kudo Mansion (Conan wasn't sure how Haibara would react).

It didn't take too long to patch up the injured man because he was mostly patched up. Some of the bandages had been torn off so they replaced those with clean ones. Conan took out his cell phone and dialed Jodie's number.

XXX

Jodie took her phone out and answered it. "Conan-kun? Now's not the time—"

_"Akai-san is injured,"_

Jodie froze upon hearing those words. _He found Shuu! _"Where are you guys?"

_ "We're at the Kudo Mansion. We replaced the dressing with new ones. What happened to him?"_

"I'll explain later," Jodie said. "Make sure he doesn't go anywhere!" She then ended the call.

"What is it, Jodie-san?" Camel asked.

"Conan-kun is with Shuu at the Kudo Mansion!" Jodie said. "We need to head over there!"

XXX

**Akai's POV**

I opened my eyes. Where am I? Is this still the illusion created by Madeira? "Akai-san?" A small voice called. I look to my side to see Edogawa Conan, the intelligent boy who helped out the FBI. Was he an illusion too? He didn't seem to have any violent intentions so I'll stick around though I must keep my guard up.

"Conan-kun," I addressed him. "Where am I?"

"You're at Shinichi-niichan's house," The boy smiled. "Shinichi-niichan is the next door neighbor of Hakase and Haibara,"

I sat up. "This is all an illusion…"

Conan-kun seemed to have heard me, but before he could question it, the doorbell rang. He ran quickly to open it. I recognized the three people: Illusion James, Jodie, and Camel. My first instinct was to run. I didn't know where the backdoor was and I wasn't really much into climbing through a window. My second instinct was to do the same as I did with Conan-kun; just be cautious of them.

The three approached carefully, seemingly not wanting to alert me. What idiots; I'm already alert of everyone. "Shuu," Illusion Jodie said softly. "We are not going to hurt you,"

Yeah right; that's what happened in all the other illusions. They gain your trust, causing you to let your guard down. At that moment they strike. I'm no fool. I will not let my guard down unless I am one hundred percent sure I'm in reality. Right now, that percentage is close to zero.

* * *

><p><strong>Finally I finished Chapter 3! I can't really come up with a chapter title but if you have any suggestions, feel free to leave it in the reviews!<strong>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Review Response<strong>

**Zero 4691057248:  
>We broke him is what we did. Seriously, someone creates a fanfiction about a broken KAITO KID, who is pretty much a character from Magic Kaito and not Detective Conan, but not one of Akai Shuichi?<br>We'll try to make him encounter Gin. We just need to figure out both their reactions.**

**Okami:  
>Thanks! We'll try to update chapters as fast as we can. So how do you feel about him meeting Conan?<strong>

**me123:  
>Hi, thanks for the comment. We will continue this story. We never forgot when we didn't update for a long time; we just were trying to come up with ideas.<strong>


	4. Toxic Within

**Shattered**

**Title: **Shattered  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Case Closed/Detective Conan  
><strong>Timeline:<strong> After Akai's Death  
><strong>Summary:<strong> The FBI finds an agent they all thought had died. But there is one problem: he is now mentally unstable. Most of the agents think he'll never recover but Jodie will not stop trying until she has her friend back.  
><strong>Author(s):<strong> Shuichi Akai; Akai4Ever/BallerinaGin4Ever

**Key:  
><strong>"Japanese"  
>"<span>English<span>"  
><strong>Onomatopoeia<br>**_Thoughts/Flashbacks/Dreams/Emphasis_

**Chapter 4: Toxic Within**

**Akai's POV**

"Shuu," Illusion Jodie asked carefully. "Can you please tell us what happened to you?"

I didn't respond for a while. "You already know; you guys were there,"

She shifted slightly. "Shuu, we weren't there," She told me. "We need to know what happened to you,"

Lies. That's all I ever hear. Lies. They were there. They _do_ know what happened to me. They aren't trying to help me. They just want to cause more harm to me. But…this feels real…She put a hand to my shoulder. I flinched slightly, but she didn't show any violent intent. No one here did. Illusion Jodie's touch was gentle. But I must not let my guard down. If there's one thing I learn, it is to _never _let your guard down, no matter how safe you think the situation currently is.

"Please, Shuu," She spoke in English. "What did they do to you?"

"He tortured me,"

I could see shock in her eyes. She tried to wrap her arms around me but I gave her a glare, causing her to think twice. "Akai-kun," I looked to Illusion James. "Why do you think we are illusions?"

Because you are. You are just the result of an extremely powerful serum. "Just leave me alone,"

Illusion Jodie slapped me across my face. "We are not going to just leave you like this! We are going to make you believe that this is reality! Do you understand, Shuu?" I didn't answer. "Shuu?"

I _wanted _to answer but I _couldn't_ answer. All of a sudden I had felt a burning feeling throughout my body. It hurts. I fell to the carpeted flooring, my eyes wide with fear and pain. My organs were being fried…my bones were melting…I was _dying!_

**No POV**

"Shuu!" Jodie ran to his side. "Shuu, what is wrong?"

"It…burns…" He croaked. "My body…is on fire…"

"Could it be…?" Conan recognized the symptoms.

But Conan's assumption was wrong. Akai did not shrink. It was not Apoptoxin 4869; it was something else. Akai's body did not change, but he was in intense pain. The pain eventually caused him to fall unconscious.

XXX

Conan called Haibara over. Haibara took a blood sample and studied it. By that time, Akai had waked up. "It seems you have a poison in your bloodstream," Haibara told everyone.

"Is it APTX 4869?" Conan asked. "The way he was acting was similar to it,"

Haibara shook her head. "It is not 4869, but Apoptoxin 4870,"

"Apoptoxin 4870?"

"It is similar to APTX 4869," Haibara explained. "But it kills you at a slower rate. The attacks will become more frequent, with each one being more painful than the last. This will continue until your body finally can't take it anymore,"

"Are you saying that Shuu is going to die!?" Jodie exclaimed.

"There is a chance that I might be able to create an antidote for Moroboshi-san," Haibara said. "But it will take time,"

**Akai's POV**

She called me "Moroboshi-san." I guess Shiho-kun still didn't know my real name. Wait—why should I care? This is all an illusion. Being poisoned is part of the illusion. When I so called "die," I'll be back in reality…back in that warehouse, where Madeira will torture me some more…

"About how long will he have?" That isn't really concern in her voice.

"It depends on the person," Illusion Shiho-kun answered. "It can be days or weeks or at the most a couple months."

**Sorry for another long wait! I was working on a different story.**

**Review Responses:  
><strong>**me123: **Hello and thanks. I'll try to update as soon as possible but I have many things to work on (other stories; class work; stuff around the house; etc...)  
><strong>Zero Random Numbers: <strong>Thanks for the suggestion; I'll change the chapter title. I know right; poor Shuu! But don't worry, he'll get better near the end…or not…Depends on what ideas I have in mind.


	5. Nightmare

**Shattered**

**Title: **Shattered  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Case Closed/Detective Conan  
><strong>Timeline:<strong> After Akai's Death  
><strong>Summary:<strong> The FBI finds an agent they all thought had died. But there is one problem: he is now mentally unstable. Most of the agents think he'll never recover but Jodie will not stop trying until she has her friend back.  
><strong>Author(s):<strong> Shuichi Akai

**Key:  
><strong>"Japanese"  
>"<span>English<span>"  
><strong>Onomatopoeia<br>**_Thoughts/Flashbacks/Dreams/Emphasis_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 5: Nightmare<strong>

Haibara, with the help of Hakase, had created a device that would allow others to see what is going on in a person's mind. Akai was sleeping right now, so they placed the helmet on his head and connected it to a laptop. They wanted to know what had happened to him. They watched as Akai's nightmare began.

**Akai's POV**

_ Run. Pant. Don't stop. If I stop, he'll surely catch up. Then I'll face even more torture. I need to escape. I can't die here. I mustn't die. Even if the FBI thinks I'm dead, I will return someday and bring down the Organization. If I die here, I won't avenge anyone…not Akemi…not Tou-san…not any of the victims or their families._

_ I cursed as I tripped and fell to the floor. I adjusted my position so I didn't land on my face. I winced as I landed on my injured shoulder. I then heard laughter as the footsteps neared. "Did the little FBI Agent fall and hurt himself?"_

_ I stood up when—__**BANG!**__—a bullet dug into my leg. I fell onto my uninjured knee. Madeira came into sight, a twisted grin present on his face. I tried to stand up once more. __**BANG! **__This time the bullet dug into my injured shoulder._

_ "Give up, Akai Shuichi,"_

_ "Never," I spat. "I will escape and the FBI will take down the Organization,"_

_ A dark chuckle escaped his lips. "I already took care of them,"_

_ He tossed a set of photographs to my feet. My eyes widened. Jodie. James. Camel. They were all bloodied and appeared to be dead._

_ "Of course I didn't forget your family,"_

_ He tossed another set of three photographs. "No…" Masumi, Kaa-san, and Rei…_

**A/N: The photo of him has a different hair color than blond and Madeira has never met Bourbon before.**

_ "They are all dead,"_

_ "You're lying!" I shouted._

_ Madeira kicked me in the chest, causing me to fall backwards. I felt my back hit the wall of the warehouse. My vision got hazy and everything changed. I wasn't in a warehouse but a cabin. Everything was dark; the only light came from the full moon. I headed for the door, but it was flung open. I saw them: the six people that Madeira had killed. But they were up and walking. I knew that they were alive._

_ "We died because of you…"_

_ I took steps back. "What do you mean? You're alive,"_

_ "We're dead…"_

_ "What are you talking about!?" I asked._

_ "If you hadn't joined the FBI," Masumi and Kaa-san groaned. "I'd still be alive…"_

_ All of the sudden, the six of them were attacking me._

**No POV**

"Wake him up!" Haibara ordered.

Jodie took the helmet off and shook Akai awake. Akai was trembling with fear. Jodie hugged him. "Shh, that was only a dream, Shuu,"

"Now we know what he meant by illusions," James said.

"Shuu, this is reality," Jodie whispered soothingly. "We won't harm you,"

**Akai's POV**

"I-I-Is th-th-this r-r-really r-r-reali-li-lity?" I asked.

"Yes," She nodded.

Was that an illusion within an illusion? Is this an illusion too? Or am I in the real world and just had a nightmare? I pulled my knees to my chest. "C-C-Can you pr-pr-prove it?"

She smiled a bit at me. "How about we go to where we had our first date?"

Where we had our first date? I guess Madeira wouldn't have any idea where I had my first date with Jodie. Hmm…I guess this expedition will prove if this is reality or not.

* * *

><p><strong>Here you have it; Shattered Chapter 5. Say, what do you think of the cover page? I drew it myself. Wording is a bit messed up because I wrote it instead of using fonts from paint. Akai4Ever doesn't help much anymore and said I can take the credit.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Review Response:<span>  
><strong>**me123: **I think there will be approximately 2-3 more chapters.  
><strong>Zero Random Numbers: <strong>Thanks; I drew it myself. I know; Akai does look a bit too young. I am used to drawing teenagers instead of adults. Who knows? Maybe he'll die and maybe he won't. Depends on where the flow is heading.


	6. News Spreads Quickly

**Shattered**

**Title: **Shattered  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Case Closed/Detective Conan  
><strong>Timeline:<strong> After Akai's Death  
><strong>Summary:<strong> The FBI finds an agent they all thought had died. But there is one problem: he is now mentally unstable. Most of the agents think he'll never recover but Jodie will not stop trying until she has her friend back.  
><strong>Author(s):<strong> Shuichi Akai

* * *

><p><strong><span>Key:<span>  
><strong>"Japanese"  
>"<span>English<span>"  
><strong>Onomatopoeia<br>**_Thoughts/Flashbacks/Dreams/Emphasis/Video_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 6: News Spread Quickly<strong>

"Why are we gathering?" Gin asked.

"It appears Vermouth has news for us all," Anokata answered. "Vermouth?"

"Madeira was killed a few days ago by some FBI Agents," Vermouth announced.

"So?" Chianti complained. "You just wanted to waste our time, bitch! It's just an agent that was killed!"

"Chianti," Anokata said firmly. "Madeira hid his tracks well and anyone who saw him would become his victims. I am quite surprised that he was killed,"

"As I was saying," Vermouth continued. "His latest victim was saved,"

"It was only one person," Gin said. "They are most likely mentally unstable even if they are alive,"

"That person is Akai Shuichi," Vermouth said. She noted the "surprised" look on Kir's face. "Kir, wasn't he killed by you?"

"I shot him in the head," Kir half-lied. She had shot him with blank bullets.

"How do we know it is the real Akai?" Bourbon asked.

"Madeira sent me a video," Vermouth hooked her phone up to the projector.

_ Akai was bloodied and battered. Madeira approached him and grabbed the unconscious FBI Agent by the neck. "I don't understand what is so hard about taking care of him," Madeira said to the camera and held the Silver Bullet up close._

"_I've dealt quite an amount of physical damage and some mental damage. I can tell he's almost to his breaking point," Madeira threw Akai against the wall and began to inflict more damage. "This was quite easy too,"_

"The footage was unedited," Vermouth added. "But when I snuck into the FBI hospital, he was mentally unstable. Though, I think he'll be normal soon because of the FBI's efforts,"

"Gin," Anokata said. "You will be assigned to finish him off,"

XXX

"Conan-kun~" Masumi flung the front door open and hugged the shrunken detective. "It's been so long!"

"Sera-neechan…" Conan said. "Now's not the time,"

Masumi dropped Conan. Her eyes were enlarged when she spotted her eldest brother. "Shuu-nii?"

Akai's peripheral vision shifted to the voice's owner. He hesitated before calling out her name. "Masumi?"

"Sera-kun, Akai-san has been injured both physically and mentally," James informed her. "Right now, we're trying to gain his trust. I think it's best if you don't bother him with questions,"

"How can I _not _have questions?" Masumi snapped. "I understand that he is a bit unstable but how is he _alive?_ I received news that he was dead!"

Akai buried his face deeper into his arms at the word "dead".

Masumi noticed. "Sorry, Shuu-nii,"

"Might I ask who you are?" Jodie questioned.

"Sera Masumi," Masumi answered. "I'm Shuu-nii's younger sister," She took a seat beside Akai. "Shuu-nii?"

"I still think this is an illusion…" Akai mumbled.

"Illusion?" Masumi looked confused. "But this is real, Shuu-nii,"

**Akai's POV**

So many of these people keep on telling me this is real. Should I believe them? My heart is leaning towards yes whilst my brain is saying to not let my guard down and to believe that this is an illusion. I guess I'll see the truth; if the place where I had my first date with Jodie is the actual one then it is reality but if it is the wrong place, this is an illusion. So far, this is the least violent situation I ever was since I was kidnapped by Madeira.

* * *

><p><strong>Woohoo! Two chapters in one day! I won't do Review Responses for Chapter 5. I'll do both Chapter Review Responses when I type up Chapter 7. We are nearing the end of the story! But seriously, I need comments, both good and bad, about the cover.<strong>


	7. Danger

**Shattered**

**Title: **Shattered  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Case Closed/Detective Conan  
><strong>Timeline:<strong> After Akai's Death  
><strong>Summary:<strong> The FBI finds an agent they all thought had died. But there is one problem: he is now mentally unstable. Most of the agents think he'll never recover but Jodie will not stop trying until she has her friend back.  
><strong>Author(s):<strong> Shuichi Akai

* * *

><p><strong><span>Key:<span>  
><strong>"Japanese"  
>"<span>English<span>"  
><strong>Onomatopoeia<br>**_Thoughts/Flashbacks/Dreams/Emphasis/Video_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 7: Danger<strong>

**Akai's POV**

Before we left to the place where I had my first date with Jodie, they had forced me to take a shower and clean my wounds so they don't get infected. I had changed into a long sleeved black t-shirt and medium blue jeans to cover my scars. I still had a bandage around my head though. I really disliked it when people asked about them, but I still wasn't sure if this was reality or illusion.

It was a long car ride. I saw the buildings as we drove by. I recognized most of the shops and buildings. I'm starting to think that this is really reality. The shops were the same and I saw parents and their children happily playing together. There was no violence going on. Can I really trust that this is reality?

XXX

The car finally parked. Jodie and I went outside to the entrance. I looked around. The walls were tall and made of bricks. It was worn out so most of the red paint had peeled away. The entrance had an arch with the words: AMUSEMENT PARK built but the lights were all off. The place had gone bankrupt and was abandoned.

I smirked and Jodie seemed to notice. "I told you that this is reality, Shuu,"

I then regained a neutral expression. "How do I know that you didn't take a lucky guess and this is really an illusion?"

I heard her sigh. "How do you expect me to prove that?"

**No POV**

Jodie then spotted a familiar black Porsche 356A in the distance. She pulled Akai's arm. "We gotta hide!"

"Why?" Akai didn't seem to notice the Porsche.

Jodie managed to pull Akai into the amusement park and they ducked behind a stall. Footsteps were heard and Gin came into view. There was no Vodka, Chianti, Korn, or Vermouth. It was just Gin. "I know you are around here somewhere, Akai Shuichi,"

**Akai's POV**

My heart started to race and my mind panicked. This was _Gin! _He was like Madeira; all he wanted to do was to kill people. I wasn't in the best of shape to deal with him, illusion or not. If there was a chance that this was reality, I don't want to push my luck.

"Shuu," Jodie whispered. "He's getting closer. We need to get as far away from him as possible,"

A bullet hit the stall and we sprinted. I ran for my life like I did when I was Madeira's prisoner and victim. Stopping means death. I felt the wave of pain again. "Gah!" This was way worse than last time.

"Shuu!" Jodie covered my mouth and dragged me into a portable bathroom.

I felt the pain cease not long afterwards. I was panting heavily but I didn't allow myself to lose conscious. When Gin spoke, I heard it as Madeira's voice. "Come out, come out, wherever you are," I unconsciously began to tremble.

The footsteps neared. "Shuu," Jodie murmured into my ear. "When Gin opens the door, tackle with all your strength and we make a run for it,"

I nodded. We heard the click and we both tackled the door. Gin stumbled backwards and we dashed off once again. But we made a turn and ended up at a dead end. "Time to die," Gin said.

Jodie stepped in front of me. "You'll have to get through me first,"

A shot was fired. I shielded Jodie and used myself as a human shield. I felt the bullet dig into my back and I spat out blood. I whispered to Jodie, "This is reality,"

* * *

><p><strong>I just really wanted to put a cliffhanger. Next chapter is the last. I think because there is only one review, I'll save the Review Response for the last chapter.<strong>


	8. Reality

**Shattered**

**Title: **Shattered  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Case Closed/Detective Conan  
><strong>Timeline:<strong> After Akai's Death  
><strong>Summary:<strong> The FBI finds an agent they all thought had died. But there is one problem: he is now mentally unstable. Most of the agents think he'll never recover but Jodie will not stop trying until she has her friend back.  
><strong>Author(s):<strong> Shuichi Akai

* * *

><p><strong><span>Key:<span>  
><strong>"Japanese"  
>"<span>English<span>"  
><strong>Onomatopoeia<br>**_Thoughts/Flashbacks/Dreams/Emphasis/Video_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 8: Reality<strong>

**Akai's POV**

"Shuu…"

Someone is calling my name.

"Please wake up…"

Now I remember; I got shot by Gin.

"I think I'll kill you before I finish off Akai," That was Gin's voice.

Another gunshot was heard. I felt the warm crimson liquid splatter onto my shirt. A body fell to the ground with a loud thud. Jodie! I forced my eyes open. Jodie had been shot in the side and was gripping it to stop the bleeding. Traces of smoke came from Gin's Beretta M9.

I grew angry. He harmed Jodie. I am one that is rarely angered. I took Jodie's gun and fired bullet at Gin. I didn't stop until I had used all of the ammunition in it. Gin's corpse fell backwards into a puddle of his blood. He was covered in injuries.

Then the attack happened again. This time I felt the pain mostly at my chest. It was like when Madeira would chain me to the wall and beat me with a bat. I was lucky it was wooden instead of the metal bats I've seen in shops. He gripped the dirt and clenched my teeth. As I was beginning to lose conscious, I saw James, Camel, and Shiho-kun running towards us.

XXX

I awoke some time later. I was in a hospital. Jodie was sitting on a chair beside me. "Shuu…" She mumbled.

"You're awake, Akai-kun," I turned to see James and Camel.

"How are you feeling?" Camel asked.

"I've been better," I answered. "What about Jodie?"

"The wound wasn't that fatal," James said. "Yours was worse; one of your lungs was hit,"

Jodie shifted and awoke. "Shuu?"

I smiled. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," She seemed a bit drowsy. "Before you collapsed, you said something. What did you say again?"

My smile got bigger. "This is reality,"

* * *

><p><strong>This is the end of my first attempt at a multi-chapter fanfiction (except for Gin's Jobs which was just a bunch of separate stories). Thanks for reading! I might make another multi-chapter fanfic.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>908-03<strong>—Actually, I never thought about having Masumi in the story but your review gave me that idea.

* * *

><p><strong>Now here's an omake!<strong>

Akai was released from the hospital. As soon as he exited the building, he saw a familiar figure: Masumi stood there. "Hey Shuu-nii, now that you're mentally stable and not dead, I'll kill you,"

"Yeah," Jodie agreed. "It's time we got payback for you lying to us!"

"At least we're still in front of the hospital," James said. "We can bring him in after they blow off some steam,"

"Wait—what?" Akai gulped as the two got closer.


End file.
